Proper operation of complex machinery requires proper operation of a large number of systems and subsystems of the machinery. When one or more of those systems and subsystems does not operate properly, it is important to be able to analyze and diagnose problems so that the problems can be remedied. Modern automotive vehicles are exemplary of such complex machinery, and a large number of sensors are provided to monitor a large number of parameters of systems and subsystems that are important to proper operation of an automotive vehicle. Provisions are made for the sensors to provide data to data channels, and the data channels are in communication with a computerized analyzer which receives and processes the sensor-provided data.
Computerized automotive analyzers are generally of two types: large stand alone units; and small, hand-held units. Generally, because of their size and complexity, stand alone analyzers are conventionally capable of more complex data receiving and more complex data processing than hand-held analyzers. However, it would be desirable if a hand-held analyzer were provided with the capabilities of a stand alone analyzer for complex data receiving and complex data processing.
There are plural streams of data provided to a computerized analyzer via plural data channels. Yet, there are times when a technician desires to focus on only one or a relatively small number of data channels at a time. In this respect, it would be desirable if a computerized analyzer were provided which permits a technician to focus on one or a small number of data channels at a time.
Aside from focussing on a relatively small number of selected data channels at time, the technician may have a preferred order for displaying information from the selected data channels. A preferred order for displaying information may relate to a logical sequence of parameters under study. Moreover, the technician may wish to easily change the order for displaying information from the selected data channels. In this respect, it would be desirable if a computerized analyzer were provided which permits a technician to readily change the order of information displayed for selected data channels.
A convenient way to enable a technician to select among graphs that are available for display is to have a displayed list of available graphs. From such a displayed list of available graphs, when specific graphs are selected, it would be desirable if selected graphs are in some way highlighted or distinguished from other members of the displayed list of available graphs.
When a two-dimensional graph is displayed, often the graph has a horizontal axis and a vertical axis. Often the horizontal axis depicts measurements of time, and the vertical axis depicts measurements of a parameter that changes over the course of time. For a given graph, a single scale of time on the horizontal axis is generally selected. However, it has been realized by the present inventors that it would be desirable to be able to have a graphical display in which the time scale can be changed for a portion of the horizontal axis. For example if a selected graph shows the measurement of a parameter versus time in seconds, it may be desirable if a portion of the horizontal axis would show the measurement of the selected parameter versus time in tenths of a second. When a second time scale is more detailed than a first time scale, for a portion of the horizontal axis of the graph, the portion of the more detailed second time scale is in a sense magnified with respect to the first time scale. Another way of stating this relationship between the second time scale and the first time scale is that the second time scale is zoomed-in with respect to the first time scale. In this respect, it would be desirable if a computerized analyzer were provided in which a display can display a graph that has a first portion of the graph, which employs a first time scale, and which has a second portion of the graph, which employs a zoomed-in time scale.
Thus, while the foregoing discussion indicates it to be well known to use computerized data monitoring and analysis for complex machinery or equipment, there is no teaching or suggestion of a data monitoring and analysis method and apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a hand-held analyzer having the capabilities of a stand alone analyzer for complex data receiving and complex data processing; (2) permits a technician to focus on one or a small number of data channels at a time; (3) permits a technician to readily change the order of available graphs; (4) provides a way for selected data channels to be highlighted or distinguished from other members of the displayed list of data channels; (5) provides a graphical display in which the time scale can be changed for a portion of the horizontal axis; and (6) can display a graph that has a first portion of the graph, which employs a first time scale, and which has a second portion of the graph, which employs a zoomed-in time scale.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique data monitoring and analysis method and apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.